goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Lucitor Ruins Twilight Sparkle’s Birthday Party
Tom Lucitor Ruins Twilight Sparkle’s Birthday Party is a video. It is a parody of Zombie and Squid ruin DiamondMinecart’s Birthday Party. Transcript: * Tom: I’m going to ruin Twilight Sparkle’s Birthday Party. Hahahaha. * Sunset Shimmer: Happy Birthday Twilight. * Arale: Let’s sing. * *as they sing, Tom Lucitor puts forever glue on Ben and Gwen Tennyson’s feet. Everyone has escaped, but leaving Ben and Gwen Tennyso to die* * Newsman: Breaking News! A demon placed a bomb at the table. The bomb exploded Twilight Sparkle’s Birthday Party. The Party Cove is destroyed. And everyone escaped, but Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson died in the explosion. Let’s move on to Grace. * Grace: Thank you Alan. I’m here at the destroyed Party Cove, standing next to the dead bodies of Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson. Now here’s SpongeBob and Patrick. So SpongeBob, what do you want to say? * SpongeBob: Well. I don’t know who did this. But whoever did this, that troublemaker must be punished. * Patrick: I agree with my best friend. * Grace: Now Let’s now move on to Boris, Caillou’s dad. So Boris, what do you want to say? * Boris: Well the explosion killed Ben and Gwen! They got killed by either Caillou, Tom Lucitor, or Future Shaggy! * Grace: Thank you for the clues Boris. Now let’s move on to Miss Foxstar and her sister Lil Emerald. So Miss Foxstar, do you know who did this? * Miss Foxstar: Yes! With my fox ears, my super hearing tells me that Tom Lucitor exploded Twilight Sparkle’s Birthday Party, Killed Ben and Gwen Tennyson! * Lil Emerald: Tom Lucitor! If you’re watching this, you should be grounded by Star Butterfly and Wander! * Miss Foxstar: We are so angry at you! We wish you were in Hell! That’s it, we are leaving now! * Grace: Now Let’s move to Star and her bff Wander. So Star Butterfly, why did your ex-boyfriend did this? * Star: Well, Tom did this because he wants to kill people. I remember he killed Marco’s parents! * Wander: Tom Lucitor is at school right now. Grace, tell the teacher to send Tom Lucitor to the principal’s office right now! * Grace: Ok. I’ll do it right away. Now back to Alan. * Newsman: Thank you Grace. That’s all we have for today. And now, back to the program. * at school * Mrs. Christina: Ok class. Let’s talk about the Loud House. Lincoln has ten sisters. And they are... * Grace: Sorry. I hate to interrupt. But Tom Lucitor placed a bomb, and exploded Party Cove, Killed Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson. * Mrs. Christina: What? Thanks for telling this! * Grace: You’re welcome. Goodbye! * *Grace walks away* * Me: Tom Lucitor! Go to the principal’s office right now! * Tom: Hey! You’re a student! * Me: (Scary Voice/Damien): Go there now! * Tom goes to the principal’s office * Ash Ketchum: Tom Lucitor! I just got a call from one of your classmates saying you exploded Twilight Sparkle’s Birthday Party, Killed Ben and Gwen Tennyson! That’s it! You’re expelled! Go home right now! * Tom goes home * Star: Jesus Christ Tom Lucitor! I can’t believe you exploded Twilight Sparkle’s Birthday Party! That’s it! * Pikachu: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! * Wander: No go upstairs to your room, now! Category:Tom Lucitor gets Grounded